Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments disclosed herein relate generally to tubular connectors. In particular, embodiments disclosed herein relate to tool-free tubular connectors for joining tubular conduit. More particularly, embodiments disclosed herein relate to connectors having an interior retainer ring for securing tubular conduit.
Background Art
An electrical conduit is an electrical piping system used for protection and routing of electrical wiring. Electrical conduit may be made of metal, plastic, fiber, or other materials. Flexible conduit is available for special purposes. Electrical Metallic Tubing (“EMT”), sometimes called thin-wall, is commonly used instead of Electrical Rigid Metal Conduit—Steel (“ERMC-S”) or Intermediate Metal Conduit (“IMC”) because EMT is less costly and lighter. However, EMT is not capable of being threaded. Therefore, lengths of conduit may be connected to each other and to equipment with Screw Type or Compression clamp-type fittings.
Typically, existing connectors require the use of hand tools to assemble EMT conduit. An end of a conduit is inserted into the connector having a screw type or compression grip ring therein. The compression grip ring has no tabs, or barbs, in the interior of the connector. Compression connector engages the outer surface of the conduit by means of compression ring to secure the conduit with the connector. The Screw Type connector has one or two screws that are tightened to engage the conduit. The compression grip rings and screw type are typically required to hold against a minimum specified axial pull-out force, which may be from 300 to 1,000 pounds depending on diameter of conduit. However, the required pull-out force is typically greater than the average person could reasonably exert without the aid of tools.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a tool-free threadless connection in which conduit may be installed and removed from without requiring the use of tools while maintaining sufficient axial pull-out force.